AWZ P70
The P70 was a small car produced by the IFA operating VEB car factory in Zwickau (as AWZ P70 "Zwickau"), briefly in 1958 and 1959 combined VEB Sachsenring Zwickau Automobile (as Sachsenring P70 ). It was a forerunner of the Trabant, were collected on the experiences with plastic bodies and other techniques. In the years 1955 to 1959 were 36,151 vehicles in designs sedan, coupe and station wagon produced. P70 means passenger cars with 700 cc displacement. In 1955, the P70 was designed to follow the F8 presented, although with only the chassis had together. The P70 was having a frame, with a thermoset Share planked wooden body and a slightly modified F8 engine delivered. This engine is installed rotated in contrast to IFA F8 180 degrees, so that the cooler in the height offset behind the engine lay. The performance of the 2 -cylinder, two-stroke gasoline engine was aluminum cylinder heads with centrally located spark plug by 2.5 horsepower increased to 22 hp. The transmission was similar to the F8 on a multi-plate wet clutch and an unsynchronized three-speed gearbox with a lockable free wheel on the front axle. The car also had a dynastart -conditioning, which is a located directly on the motor shaft, 12-volt alternator, which also served as a starter. The body was a novelty: It consisted of a wooden frame, which was planked (in sedan and wagon) with novel, at great expense specially designed Duroplastschalen. With this construction could be done without steel sheet in the GDR was in short supply.The body parts were mainly from P50 acquired prototypes, up to the production stage but revised. However, the car was equipped to spare, what the audience first with anger and sluggish sales. He had at first no moving door windows still a trunk lid. Later, the vehicle was in the driver and passenger door sash. The trunk in the sedan was only accessible from the passenger compartment, only at the last produced specimens there was a trunk lid. In spring 1956 the P70 wagon was brought to market. The roof of the same border to the B-pillar of the sedan station wagon was covered with artificial leather. The large rear door was struck on the side (left). It allowed good access to the large boot. The size of the trunk made the P70 Combined popular. The P70 Coupé (from spring 1957) showed with a steel body in extremely sporty design, which was also abroad attention. In addition to the streamlined form also contributed to the aggressive radiator mouth, the chrome-trimmed air scoop on the bonnet, including the retractable center bar crank windows. Was left but to the motor, so had to find one that was more sporty appearance. The coupe had in fact despite its slightly higher dead weight the same engine as the other models of the P70. The P70 was built from 1955 to 1959 about 38,000 times. Among them were about 1,500 coupes. The vehicle was in all its versions also exported . Specifications *Engine: 2 - cylinder, three-channel two-stroke petrol engine with reverse circulation **Displacement: 690 cc Stroke: 76 mm Bore: 76 mm **Compression ratio: 6.8:1 **Maximum power: 16 kW (22 hp) at 3,500 min -1 **max. Torque: 53 Nm (5.4 kpm) at 1900 min -1 **lockable free wheel on the crankshaft *Cooling: water cooled ( Thermosiphonkühlung ) with water tube coolers *Carburetor : BVF flat gasifier H 321-2 *Clutch : Constant mesh *Transmission: Transmission block with built-in differential gears and axle drives **3 forward gears and 1 reverse gear, unsynchronized **Translations: ***1st gear 3.44 ***2.gear 1.69 ***3rd gear 1.00 ***Reverse gear 4.73 *Circuit : Krückstockschaltung *Front: Independent suspension with semi-elliptic transverse spring and wishbone **hydraulic piston shock absorbers **Wheel about double cardan shafts *Rear: rigid axle with floating semi-elliptic transverse spring and trailing arms, **hydraulic piston shock absorbers *Steering: Rack and pinion steering and disc tissue flutter brake **10 meter turning circle *Frame: Box section frame with 2 longitudinal and 4 transverse beams *Brakes : **Foot brake: mechanical duplex Expanding brake with cable **Handbrake: mechanically on the rear wheels *Wheels: Disc wheels with 4-hole spacing 3.25 × 16 inches *Tyres: 5,00-16 *Tank: 32 liters including 4-liter reserve fuel valve switch over *Consumption: 8 liters per 100 km mixture 1:25 *Speed: 90 km / h (100 Coupe km / h) *Electrical system: **Ignition: Battery ignition with one interrupter and one coil per cylinder **Spark plug: M18 × 1.5, heat value 175 **Alternator: dynastart 12 V, 250 W **Battery: 12 V 56 Ah **Headlamp: 35/35 W 12 V **Radio (if available): tube radio, powered by chopper in front passenger footwell, mechanical tuning keys *Dimensions: **Length: 3,740 mm Width: 1,500 mm Height: 1,480 mm **Ground clearance: 190 mm **Wheelbase: 2380 mm *Weight (each 1st value sedan, 2nd Combined value, 3rd value Coupé) **gross vehicle weight: 1120 kg kg/1150 kg/1150 **Net weight: 800 kg/830 kg/875 kg **Payload: 320 kg/320 kg/275 kg Category:Post-war